How I Met Your Father
by NikaVardy
Summary: Just a short funny one-shot about how Kurt and Blaine met thanks to mango and olive oil.


**Hello, wonderful readers!**

**I actually saw a similar real-life story on the internet and thought that it was a funny one. **

**This one is unbeta'ed because it's really short and my lovely beta is now beta'ing another one, so all the mistakes are mine. English is not my native, so I'm sorry if something's wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. **

* * *

Does it ever happen to you that out of blue you get a desire to eat something particular? It just suddenly appears and annoys you. Most possibly you never ate or liked it before, but now you just want to eat it and you can do nothing about it.

Blaine Anderson had this moment on a usual Saturday evening. He had nothing to do, or, being honest, he was too lazy today, and he was just playing video games in his New York apartment. Suddenly, he got a strong desire to eat a mango. He had no idea where did this come from, but he felt like if he didn't eat this damn fruit, he would die.

So, he quickly dressed up (again, being honest, he just put on a sweater on his sweatshirt, and didn't even bother himself to change the sweatpants, he was only going to the grocery shop, so, who cared?) and went out.

Unfortunately, his usual grocery shop was closed. The next one lacked mangos, and in the third one there were only a couple, and they were really disgusting. That's how he found himself in a tiny shop about five miles away from his apartment.

Blaine was scanning the shelves for his desirable fruit when he heard a crash. He turned around and saw a girl who had accidentally dropped a bottle with olive oil, making it spill all around the floor. He came closer and helped the girl to step away from the slippery puddle, so she wouldn't fell down on the shattered glass. When the girl went away to apologize to the angry manager, Blaine noticed three very delicious mango right on the other side of the oil lake. While he was debating with himself how to get through the oil without falling down (the shop was so tiny that there was only one way to that corner), a man, about his age, came right to the mangos, and took all the remaining fruits.

Blaine just wanted to cry. He wanted to address the guy and ask him to leave at least one fruit to him, but when the guy turned around and Blaine saw his face, he just lost his voice. The man really was breathtaking with his aristocratically pale skin, perfect hair, and blue eyes. He was listening to his iPod, so it seemed that his thoughts were far away and he didn't notice anything around him.

While Blaine was admiring the view, the man started walking closer. When he was really close, Blaine suddenly understood that the man was one step away from the slippery puddle. He wanted to warn him, but it was too late. As soon as the guy stepped on the oily floor, he started to slide. He made two more steps and started falling down, slightly forward. Wanting to catch the pretty man, Blaine took a step towards him, but slipped and appeared closer to the guy, than he had intended to. The gay fell on his knees, and…buried his face right into Blaine's crotch. Both guys froze on the place. Blaine became suddenly aware that he wasn't wearing any underwear under his sweatpants, as he really wasn't planning on having a pretty guy's face so close to his intimate zone during a boring trip to the grocery store. Blaine began frantically to think, and his twisted mind told him that a good joke would fix everything.

"Well, it's surely very pleasant, but I don't think we should do it right in the middle of a shop," he said and mentally facepalmed. He helped the guy to stand up, and they stepped away from the oil. Both were scarlet. Blaine was praying to all possible Gods that this guy had Blaine's sense of humor. As soon as they were out of danger, they looked at each other, and suddenly the blue-eyed guy smiled.

"Like a decent person you are obliged to marry me now," he said and laughed. Blaine laughed too, feeling that his crush on the guy had just increased.

"I am one, I hope. Before we go to the court to get married, let me buy you a coffee at least," Blaine proposed, "I'm Blaine, by the way, you should know it, if we're getting married."

"I'm Kurt," the guy answered, "Coffee would be great, but, I can't go somewhere with my jeans like this…" Kurt examined his ruined oily jeans, "I don't usually do it, but I live around the corner. We could drink coffee there, and I was going to cook a mango pie, which is too big and delicious to eat alone. Would you mind joining me?" Kurt was still blushing, hoping that there wasn't anything strange in inviting home a gorgeous stranger in whose groin you had had your face before you even got a chance to see his face.

"Well," Blaine suddenly remembered that he wasn't really dressed up, "I don't look very glamorous too, so I don't mind going somewhere where people won't judge me," Usually Blaine would be too embarrassed to go on a date (it was a date, right?) with someone so pretty, dressed like a homeless, but he really didn't want to waste a chance to get to know Kurt, "And I have been dreaming about a mango all day, and since you took the last ones, I have no choice but to follow you. And mango. Lead the way."

* * *

**10 years later.**

"Daddies?" little Sam Hummel-Anderson addressed his dads.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Our literature teacher asked us to write a story about our parents' first meeting. So, how did you meet?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, and Blaine started, "Well, I really wanted to eat a mango…"

**Fin.**

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed it. Reviews are always very inspirational for me.


End file.
